


Closer

by Sapphiresecret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiresecret/pseuds/Sapphiresecret
Summary: Inspired by the song "Closer" by The Chainsmokers."I see you've come in person to haunt me now, Granger." He looked into those amber eyes which were his heaven and personal hell....She had forgotten why she left him and thought she must have been insane... But in the depths of her heart she knew the endgame would cost her what remained of her heart.





	1. Making their marks

_~~Hey. I was doing just fine before I met you. Drank too much and that's an issue but I'm ok.~~_

 

Light was peeking in through the drapes and vaguely Draco heard someone open his door. He turned away and groaned miserably before he reached out and grabbed a bottle only to realise he had finished it. 

 

Great. Now I haven't got anything to stop to fucking hangover before dealing with being alive again, he thought over his pounding head. 

 

"Mate, you need to stop drinking all this shit". 

 

_Blaise? What day is it?_

 

"I come in here to check on you every week and I see the same shit all over again. Get a grip! I'm half expecting to find you dead the next time I turn up." Draco sits up and stares at Blaise right in the eye still trying to figure out why he was bothering. The haunted look in his eyes stops Blaise in his tracks. 

 

"Bad night, huh?" Draco grunts in reply. _Understatement of the year, mate._

 

Sighing he takes a place on the edge of Draco's bed and looks him in the eye determined to try talking sense into him again. "Your mother's been asking about you again. I don't think I can continue lying to her about where you are. Sometimes, I think she knows I am and that she's some sort of Legilimen." 

 

"She is you know." Draco whispers, finally working out what to say.

 

"Oh great! Now you tell me. How many years have we been mates now? I seriously can't believe how I haven't murdered you."

 

"Yea yea. We both know you're almost as good an Occlumen as I am so shut up and pass me a Pepper-up or I will hex your mouth shut. You're giving me a bleeding headache!" Draco mutters.

 

"You gave yourself the bleeding headache. Don't you dare fucking lay that blame on me!" Blaise exclaims passing him the sobering potion. 

 

"I would have thought you'd be thankful I'm a bleeding good potions master who brews all our damned stock of Pepper-ups." Feeling the effects of the potion ease its way through his system, he stands up and saunters across his room to the bath.

 

He held himself up against his bathroom counter, Draco looks at himself in the mirror. His sunken grey eyes steel at the hate he shows for himself. He takes stock of all his scars that line his body courtesy of his fucking choices in life. They haunted his dreams every night but the worst ones were of his mother possibly dying and of Granger bleeding out on the ballroom floor. He wasn't meant to be alive. He should have gotten them out and got himself killed. Then he didn't need to live with all this guilt and stigma the end of the war had brought. 

 

Sure the Malfoy name had survived. Father had ensured it would be given he had been giving up Death Eater plans before the snakehead had died and Mother had lied about Potter's death on the battlefield. Still, they had done their fair share of damage as the Dark Lord's minions. Their name no longer instilled the same level of respect on both sides. They were just a family of cowards who turned with the tides and people didn't hesitate to remind them. But they did all they could to survive and they had. 

 

Turning off the shower, he strolled back into the room to pick out clothes for the day and settled for a white shirt, emerald cufflinks, grey trousers and finishes off with a forest green silk ribbon to tie his hair back. 

 

"You look rather human now. Going somewhere?" 

 

"I thought you left." Draco muttered. 

 

"I would have but I had things to discuss with you. I presume you have not been through your mails." He raised an eyebrow looking pointedly at the stack that lay on his desk. "For awhile now, from the looks of it."

 

"Why bother? Nothing good comes out of them. You remember having to put me back together after that explosive one?" 

 

"Yes, well. That was...unfortunate." Blaise hesitates. 

 

"Unfortunate? That's all you can say?" Draco shouts, temper rising. "Unfortunate is an understatement. You should have let it kill me. I should have died back then. Then I wouldn't need to see everything in my dreams again. Mother lying broken on the floor. Granger bleeding it out crying out for me to save her. And you wonder why I drink myself into oblivion every night? It's so that I can at least numb these dreams that come regardless." He turns and fists the wall. 

 

"Dray. You have to let that all go. You hold on too well to the guilt. There was nothing you could have done. You could have saved her. It would have meant damning your family. You couldn't let them die for what you wanted to do. Not when that was the reason you took the Mark in the first place. There is no way Granger wouldn't have understood. And they got away didn't they. You had Dobby get them out. You bought enough time for your family and you got them all out. You have to let it go. You can't live the rest of your life in this swanky New York apartment avoiding reality." 

 

Draco stood silent trying to process his friend's words. He had escaped to New York after being acquitted at his trial. He hadn't been seen for months. Not by the public not even by his parents. Only Blaise had found him a month later and even then he didn't know how. Something about mafia connections whatever it meant. He watched as his friend picked up one of the letters off the table and examined it for any curses or hexes. Funny, he had been very specific in picking out that particular letter. Probably had something he wanted to talk about. He tore it open and skimmed it and passed it on to Draco. Taking it in his hand, he set out of his room and walked downstairs to set up the coffee machine with Blaise trailing behind him. He saw the Hogwarts letterhead first and stared as memories of broken corridors and fiendfyre flooded him. It threatened to floor him. He could feel the walls closing in and the voices in his head. Then he felt Blaise grab his arm and pulling him along sitting him down. "Breathe Dray. Now one in and one out. Follow me." 

 

It took minutes before he snapped out of his panic attack and looked up into Blaise's eyes. Then back at the letter that was in front of him. He took another slow shaky breath and began to read.

 

**6 years later**

_~~I know it breaks your heart. Moved to the city in a broke-down car. And four years, no calls. Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar. And I, I, I, I, I can't stop. No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop~~_

He woke with a start. Beads of sweat slipping down the side of his face dripping from his chin. He hadn't dreamt in awhile and he supposed it was long overdue. He noticed had fallen asleep in his study again as his eyes scanned the copy of the International Wizarding Times in front of him where a familiar set of whiskey brown eyes gazed back at him. The subject of his dreams and guilt. Even 5 years later he hadn't been able to let her go. He kept up with all her news. The latest was she had finally made the Wizengamot, earned her seat as the youngest of them all. He had been sure of her and it filled him with pride how quickly she had accomplished her goals. And gods how much he missed her. 

 

Setting the paper aside, he stood and looked out at the skyline of Manhattan. He had turned away from her those years ago convincing himself he didn't deserve her. She didn't deserve the stigma of associating with him. Didn't deserve the disdain his parents had held for her. Didn't deserve her choosing him over Potter and Weasel. So he left without a word and escaped to New York. 

 

"Master..." a small voice called out. "Twinky has your breakfast ready. Master's first meeting at 10." 

 

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and compartmentalised his emotions and began the process of starting his day. 

 

"Master dreams of Mistress again."

 

For a tiny house elf like Twinky, she was sure astute. "She is not your Mistress, Twinky." Draco states a matter of factly. 

 

"Twinky has been with Master Draco since he was a baby. Twinky knows things and Twinky knows Master loves her since Twinky sees her." 

 

Admitting it would be pointless given it was true so Draco chose to ignore her comment. "I'll be down shortly." He said as he walked into his bedroom and proceeded to his shower turning his thoughts on the schedule for the day. 

 

Draco had escaped to New York those 5 years ago with nothing but a role as an ambassador to MACUSA. He hadn't told anyone about the job and made sure no one knew he was the ambassador except the Minister himself. Kingsley had been the one to offer him the role stating that his talents in business and diplomacy was hand trained by the best in the game and best meant his Father. Draco would grudgingly admit that had his Father not follow in the footsteps of Voldemort, he would probably have been an aide of the Minister given his influence and mind for politics. 

 

When Draco arrived in New York, he was astounded by how big the city was and how magic had worked secretly into the various corporations. His role as an ambassador allowed him access to important connections and soon he threw his inheritance into various businesses which catered for both muggle and magical folk. A gap he foresaw would reap him rich returns. 

 

He also realised quickly that the war was so localised that most of his American counterparts had not even known about it in detail. Naturally, no one knew nor cared about the role he had played in the war. It was as if what he had been through counted for nothing at all. Good thing was that because no one cared, no one looked at him and decided he was worthless and thus his empire had grown. He had fingers in numerous pies from hotels to biomedical. Malfoy Enterprises was now the leading magical business in the United States and it served as a good distraction for Draco in the past 5 years.  _He made his mark as well._ He thought to himself and used a quick drying spell as he stepped out of the shower and started to dress. When he was done he was an image of an all powerful and elusive magnate that everyone wanted a piece of. 

 

The meetings he had throughout the day had served to distract him from his terrible night but he couldn't shake off the image of her. Thoughts of her would come to him at random points of the day but mainly he saw her eyes. At first, there was fear in them and his expression grew haunted which served to frighten his Board of Directors who were presenting the quarterly updates on the company. He sat there with a coldness to his aura that by the time the meeting was over his Board sat in trepidation and tense silence awaiting his verdict. Of course, he already knew the figures at the back of his hand. They'd fallen behind the planned production and sales growth figures for the quarter by a percentage point and it was expected at the next quarter to exceed the pace of growth anyway but his dreams and then his stray thoughts of Granger had put him in that mood and he didn't see why some stress wouldn't be good for the management team. So he stood, nodded curtly and exited the room in a slow measured pace. He could feel the tension break as the men heaved a sigh of relief once his foot was out of the room. _That would teach them_ , he smirked. In the end, business was business and results were all that mattered. 

 

As the day progressed, in his mind, her eyes grew softer and his heart grew lighter. He remembered the times they were happy, the times where she laughed and in the cold nights where sleep wouldn't come, the warmth of her body pressed to his. So by the time he was set to walk through his newest hotel, surveying the standards of the rooms, the service staff, and listening to the management staff reporting the numbers, he was fairly amenable to the dinner meeting that they were suggesting. After all, they did deserve a carrot for the work they put into the place. The Cassiopeia was the gem of the industry and the first of its kind where No-Majs and wizarding kind alike were accommodated to standards of royalty. All whims were met and the rewards princely. They were twin towers of opulence and every form of media had been talking about her 2 years before she was launched and it had been booked out for almost 2 years in advance a year before launch. Reviews within the first month were magnificent though you could only experience it first hand to understand the experience. No-Maj comments were the most ironic because they all agreed along the lines of "It was like magic!". The towers were split such that there were no mixes between the kinds and in face of publicity one tower offered secrecy whilst the other was more public though no one questioned it to carefully as getting a reservation in proved to be such an effort that people were usually glad they got in at all. Draco knew he was toeing the line on secrecy laws but his connections were sufficient to hush up even the most diligent lawmakers in the Congress. 

 

"As we were saying Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, the reservations continue to be full through to the next year and we expect breakeven by the end of this year which is 6 months ahead of estimates..." Matthews reported as they walked into the lounge where champagne had been iced prior to the arrival and served as the stepped in. The toast, however, was drowned out by the sound of a muffled laugh from behind him. 

 

 _No. It couldn't possibly be her. She was in London for fucks sake._ _Get out of your head Malfoy!_ He stared up at Blaise who had a puzzled look on his face gazing in the direction of where the disturbance had come from.  Draco turned around and scanned the room, his eye finally resting on the brunette sitting at the bar flirting with the bartender. Draco's eyes widen for an instant then darken with a mixture of emotions that told Blaise this couldn't end well. It didn't the last time and he had to pick up the pieces for months after Draco's meltdown. "Mate, let it go.. you know how..." Blaise muttered quietly only to be silenced by a glare. He knew it when Draco got into this mood that nothing could change his mind but he had to try so he did what he could and held Draco by the wrist out of sight of the management team which had broken out into conversation. "Dray..."

 

He jerked out of his grasp with a little effort and Blaise knew he had lost. "Excuse me gentlemen, but I'm afraid I won't be joining you for dinner. I'm sure Blaise will be good company and I'll leave him in your care. Good evening." He smiled charmingly at the puzzled crowd. Sighing inwardly, Blaise took the cue to steer the group out of the lounge and to the restaurant where dinner service was waiting. With Blaise otherwise occupied, Draco turned to the woman that haunted his thoughts in the day and dreams at night. She was more magnificent then he remembered. She had sleeked her hair into a messy bun that hung just above the nape exposing her neck. Strands framed her face. He watched as she tucked one behind her ear. The emerald dress hugged her curves exposed her back and shimmered in the light. Her eyes shone in light humour. And she wore those damn ruby dangles he bought for her those years ago for graduation. It elicited a strange emotion from him which he couldn't be sure was relief or frustration.

 

As he neared her, he caught a familiar wisp of her scent. Lilies, fresh parchment, rain. He would have thought he was hallucinating if not for the instant she stiffen as if sensing his presence. 

 

"Sir, your usual?" David, the bartender said as Draco lowered his arms on either side of her trapping her between him and the bar. He wasn't taking the chance on her bolting. Still staring at David, he lowered his head marginally nearer to her ear and replied, "Yes, please. And put Miss Granger's bill on my account, David." He felt her relax and tilt her head slightly back, holding and hesitating as if debating with herself whether she should lean in to his chest. He could see in his mind she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent for the instant like how she used to. He smirked as her heard the cogs of her brain starting to work. Her brain fascinated him. She fascinated him.  

 

As David walked away, she seemed to remember herself but before she could formulate a plan, he spun her seat around and came face to face with the pair of amber eyes that he thought of all day. "I see you've come in person to haunt me now, Granger." He continued to stare into the depths of his heaven and personal hell. His face a mask but his eyes he knew betrayed the intensity of his feelings for the witch before of him. 


	2. Pull the sheets right off the mattress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day. What was Hermione doing in New York? Where's Ron? A back story for another day when I can find another song. Is Draco her rebound? At this moment, the both don't care.

Hermione had spent the better of the last 24 hours acclimatising to the time difference. Most of the time she spent in her luxurious suite surviving on room service and lounging in and around the ensuite pool or in the tub with all the swirling bubbles. She didn't think she could go back to her normal life any more. Stays in the Cassiopeia were definitely going to be on her annual getaway listing. She was due for an in-room spa treatment any minute now and she was positively certain she'd never view a spa the same ever again. She watched as the elves had come in to set up near the waterfall feature wall which cascaded into the pool, tuning the lights down and setting vases of lilies around the room. There had to be hundreds of them in the room and the fragrance invaded her sense as she relaxed. Her therapist had arrived and recommended a whole list of customised treatments to ensure she was revitalised and cured of the nagging jet lag. She was waxed, scrubbed, oiled, and massage for a whole 6 hours. That wasn't all though. Her therapist had transformed into a stylist and even had a clothes picked out by the time she was out of the bath. She sat Hermione down to do her hair and make up and by the end of the whole treatment, Hermione didn't feel much like herself anymore. In fact, she felt better than she felt in months. She was more relaxed and she exuded a confidence that turned heads as she walked into the bar.

"A Macallan, please." She ordered as she sat at the bar. "Ah, a witch after my own heart." The bartender responded with a hand over his heart and winked as he set out her drink. She glanced at his tag and swooned, "Oh, David! Are you serving it up on a silver platter?" The bartender grinned. "For you Madame Granger. I would gladly pull out our gold one." Enjoying the banter, Granger threw her head back in light laughter as she took another sip of her drink. This was a good vintage and vaguely wondered how much of a dent her night out was going to cost her.

It was then she sensed him.The familiar aura he exuded was etched to her skin. Even after the years that they'd been apart, she still remembered and craved. It was the same pull that she had when he was in the same room as her. How she could always tell he was there in the crowd. It served her well in the early years when she wanted to avoid him or brace for confrontations involving him. It served her well when she tuned into him whilst they were together and intensified all the emotions she had felt for him. She once thought maybe that was why she never felt for anyone the way she did for him.

She could feel the carnal storm he was battling in him as she caught whiff of his familiar scent. It was a deep, woody cologne that he wore throughout his life. She was leaning back but stiffened and caught herself as she heard him stop right behind her. Somewhere along the way, she'd closed her eyes and inhaled the scent that plagued her dreams at night as it invaded her senses. She didn't pay any notice to what the bartender had asked but felt him lean forward closer to her ear, his breath teased her and his voice low but commanding had asked him for his usual and to put her bill on his account.  
  
Oh the presumptous git! How dare he! She snapped out of her trance but before she could react she was spun around and then all she could see was his eyes. The stormy silvers that she remembered. The ones that she could always read. The ones that were betraying so many emotions whirring through his mind that very moment. She wanted to touch him and feel his skin against her in that moment. Had her hands not been gripping the edge of her seat, it would have been a gentle caress on his cheek to chase away the darkness underlying his gaze.  
  
Suddenly afraid, she wanted to run. But damn she wanted to stay. Their attraction had always been so physical it was painful. Her instinct for flight won out and in that moment, Hermione panicked when she couldn't as she realised she was trapped between him, the bar and his arms on either side. "I see you've come in person to haunt me now, Granger." His voice was silky smooth and she struggled to not go under again. Fine. Two could play at this game. It was a dangerous game Hermione knew but she was feeling reckless and it had been her point when she had finally decided to venture out of her room. Merlin knew it was just her luck that she'd stumble across the most dangerous game in town. "Draco. I should have known I'd see you here." She replied trying to keep it cool even if she wasn't a damn bit prepared to face him at all. She didn't think of it then but deep down, Hermione knew the end game and it would cost her the rest of her heart.  
  
He blinked and snapped out of his thoughts and smirked. "Oh. I didn't realise you were stalking me, Hermione." Her name rolled of his tongue like she was prey and the tug in her core deepened. What was he doing to me? It was as if the gap of 5 years hadn't changed a thing between them. "You mean those news clippings I have of you in a file hidden in my study? Oh my, how could you have known?" she joked flirtingly as she thought of the TIME magazine she had with him on the front page. "Can't have been thicker than my folder of yours. What do you do? Live in the Daily Prophet?" He teased as he caught her game immediately. She frowned when she felt her hand been tugged into the crook of his arm before he rose her out of her seat towards a vacant booth. "I do agree I'm such a media darling." She said looking dramatically bored. "You, on the other hand, have been surprisingly able at eluding all the paparazzi."

"It's all part of the package Granger. The less people know about me the more they want me whether it is to get me to invest or connect or get into their knickers." He winked. Seduction laced his words and the dark carnal desire clawed at her. The server had brought them new glasses and placed the remaining bottle of what she noted was vintage whiskey along of an assortment of cheeses, bread and crackers. "Cheers, I do recall you quite enjoy a good shot of whiskey and this is the best we have here in Cassiopeia."  
  
"I knew I always had a good taste for the finer things in life." Like you, she thought as she raised her glass and clinked his. She let the alcohol burn down her throat and enjoyed how it seemed to fuel the fire that she was now stoking. Hermione watched as his eyes grew darker and he reached over to break a slice of bread before dipping it in olive oil and vinaigrette. Slowly, he brought it to her mouth without taking his eyes off her. Hermione didn't blink in fear she'd break whatever spell was affecting her and Draco. She felt him push the bread into her mouth and his finger lingered on her lips. The touch burnt into her and she was tempted to lick those fingers if not for the fact that her mouth was full. She chewed and she swallowed and took another swig of the whiskey. She'd let his arm creep around her after he moved her earlier but now his fingers were trailing up and down her spine and her senses tingled. She closed her eyes and took a deep long inhalation. His presence was filling her. His scent confused her and she realised she didn't care anymore. She, Hermione Jean Granger wanted Draco Lucius Malfoy and she didn't care if he'd break her heart again. She'd leaned into him and stared into the hopeless depths of his silver orbs.

And she kissed him.

She watched his eyes widen in surprise and the next moment, he'd grabbed her and pulled her into his lap and deepened the kiss. He'd kissed her with a sort of desperation and raw emotion that stole her breath away. She was sucked into the whirlpool of emotions as she subconsciously tuned into him like she used to. And when they finally broke for air she despaired at the loss of contact and she raised her hands to cup his face but he interrupted what she was going to say and whispered pleadingly, "Come back to me room and have dinner with me." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and was going to decline but the response was choked back because she didn't have a reason not to. She had forgotten why she left him and thought she must have been insane. Because for whatever reason it was, being with Draco Malfoy again had made her feel whole again. Whole in a way she never knew she was fractured before.

So slowly, she nodded.

It was all a blur as Draco ushered her out of the bar. He took her to a private lift lobby that appeared to lead directly to the penthouse unit. When the lift door closed, he pulled her closer such that their bodies were pressed up against each other, heat against heat. His hands trailed over her back as she loosened his tie before she broke their kiss and buried her head in the crook of his neck. She inhaled the intoxicating scent of him and she couldn't stop. She trailed kisses down his neck, bit and sucked as she went. He had one hand in her hair and the other had found its way into her dress through her back. She heard him suck in a breath as he realised there wasn't anything under it at all and it thrilled her. She could feel her wetness trickling down the inside of her thigh as she clasped them together and squirmed. She felt the muscles in her bum tighten at the movement and the action drove Draco wild. He extracted his hand and intending to pull her legs up around him when she heard the lift arrive on their floor. Instead he lifted her princess style and carried her to the day bed by the pool. He pushed her down as she tried to sit back up and pushed her dress right up to expose on newly waxed skin. She heard his low growl and she felt the sense of possessiveness as he looked down at her. She felt him part her legs further and she suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable. She moved her hands to cover herself but he stared into her eyes warning against it and she obeyed. He trailed his fingers gently across the exposed skin and she skin tinged. Then with more force he parted her flower exposing her clit. She could feel its swell and it craved friction. Draco nuzzled into it breathing in her heady scent. She could feel what it was doing to him and it served to arouse her more. He suck on it gently and ran his tongue around. "More Dray. More." She moaned pushing against him as he clamp down around her and sucked. She hissed and grabbed his hair as she succumbed to her first peak. But he wasn't done with her yet. She didn't think he would ever be done with her. Not with what she was feeling from him now. It' was a raw hunger of a starved man who had found salvation.

Hermione pulled him up to her and and kissed him deeply. She heard him groan as she arched up and rubbed against him. "Too. Much. Clothes." She gasped between kisses as she struggled with the buttons of his waistcoat. The instant she managed to get them free, her hands moved to the button on his trousers to free his bulge while he shrugged out of his shirt. He looked like a Calvin Klein model, she mused as she pulled down his briefs. Supporting herself up with both arms, she took the familiar length into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tips.

"Great Salazar!", she heard a sharp intake of breath before he hissed. Enjoying the power she held over him, she slowed herself down. She sucked and tugged gently with her mouth and licking every inch of his heat before taking him fully into her mouth. She felt him hit the back of her throat and lost herself in the pace he was suddenly setting. And when she thought he was going to come, he swiftly exited her and crushed her with another desperate kiss. She could feel his struggle to reign his arousal in and wondered why he was trying so hard. She wanted him to seek that release his body desperately sought. She struggled to bring him back to her but he held her hands above her head, breaking their kiss and staring into her eyes. His eyes were dark and seemed to say he had other plans for her.

"Granger, when I come in you for the first time after all this time, I want to be buried so deep in you that you will think you've been split at your core and I don't care how you'll feel in the morning.", he threatened. She shivered with wanton excitement as she wrapped her legs around his waist and arched to rub against him. He reached down and rubbed his thumb against her clit, positioning two fingers at her entrance teasingly as he swooped down and took one of her breast in his mouth. He twirled his tongue around her hard nipple and grazed his teeth over it before biting down just enough for the pain to enhance her pleasure as he slipped his fingers through her wet hot folds stretching her as he went. "Draco!", she screamed as he found her sweet spot causing her to collapse all around him. She wanted to ride out her orgasm but Draco wasn't having it. He slipped out of her once more and all she could do was cry out in frustration.

"No... no.. no..." she whimpered as her eyes watered. "What do you want from me? Take me! Break me! I don-" but he forced his fingers soaked in her juices in her mouth stopping her outcry. With practised precision, he slammed into her and she bit down her cry to taste iron in her mouth. Was the blood hers or his? She couldn't figure it out, not with the pain and pleasure she felt in her and from him all mixing together. He rode her fast and hard and she felt their build up towards their fall coming quicker and faster before it all burst to flames as they fell together in release. Draco had crumpled on top of her and his weight made it hard for her to breathe although she felt safer with him surrounding her than she had been before. The last she felt before she succumbed to darkness was Draco's strong arms cradling her as he lifted her up. She tucked her head under his chin and snuggled close before drifting off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some suggestions on songs that might fit the direction of their redeveloping romance and I'll continue the story based on whether it becomes my inspiration!


	3. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's having an out of her comfort zone moment with her rollercoaster of emotions. I'd have stayed in bed if I were her.

The first thing Hermione noticed as she surfaced from her slumber was that she wasn't in her own bed at home and yet the scent on the sheet had such an old familiarity to her it soothed her senses. It provided her with a notion of security that she hardly felt even years after the war. She felt safe, she thought as she lay contently in the nest of pillows and sheets. Oddly, it was like deja vu.

 

The next thing she realised was that she'd slept better than she had in ages. In fact, since she graduated from Hogwarts. No nightmares nor dreams plagued her and she felt recharged and ready to face the day. Then it hit her that she was naked in a luxurious bed where she couldn't reach the edge. As she stretched out, she winced at the soreness felt in her muscles but mostly how she felt thoroughly....loved. She would have said fucked but given she felt complete and whole, fucked wouldn't have covered it. The realisation though seemed to have prompted her memories, as visions of them the night before flooded back to her in vivid detail.

 

 _Draco._ She groaned throwing the duvet over her head. _What was she going to do? They broke up those years ago, didn't they? She had no reason stirring up all these old emotions that she'd buried again. For Godric's sake, Hermione! Didn't you just get your heart handed back to you in pieces for trying again? That's why you're here alone! Are you going to risk the hurt when you haven't healed even after years?_ She berated herself.

 

It was as if the logical side of her decided that she wasn't confused enough waking up in Draco's bed and decided to throw a spanner in the works. _He didn't fight for you then. What makes you think he's going to do it now?_

 

In her heart, though, lived a glimmer of hope. Hope born from her reconnection with Draco. How her body and mind had come alive just by him walking into the room. To even remember the contrast without him in her life, she wasn't sure she could go back to what she'd left behind in London again. It was like she never knew she lived her life in black and white but suddenly it was filled with colour and definition. But she knew only had two weeks in New York and in her gut, she believed Draco wouldn't walk right back into her life giving up everything he'd built here up. It was to live in a dream being here then she'd just have to starve that bit of hope away when she got back to reality.

 

She turned and found herself staring at a formal photo of him by the bedside table. Sighing, she sat up and picked the golden framed photo up her fingers caressing the image of him. He looked so stern, had a small frown between his brows and his eyes didn't blink which was a sign he was in deep thought. She smiled at a distant memory of him concentrating hard on a potions experiment they were doing. She clutched the picture of this familiar stranger close to her heart as tears started to fall. Hermione hadn't expected to feel this immense sense of loss at realising that he'd turned his life around after the war and built his empire from nothing in the 5 years that they had been apart. This was a side to him she didn't know about, wasn't a part of and the knowledge weighed heavily in her heart.

 

She padded her way to her bathroom where she trailed her fingers over familiar bottles. Subconsciously, she smiled and stopped and chastised herself again. _Stop this Hermione! It's like you've got a bipolar disorder!_ Washing up was a quick affair given she knew which bottles to use and opening his wardrobe she picked one of his white silk shirts and fashioned it into an off-shoulder dress. She realised she had lost her ruby earrings during the night and her heels were missing as well. Carefully and quietly, she made her way along the hallway in search of the man that kept her heart locked away. She stopped when she heard voices ahead.

                                                                                     xxxx

 

"So.. how was your catch up with Granger?" Blaise asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible whilst he sat himself down in the lounge. He watched Draco fiddle with a pair of familiar ruby earrings but he couldn't quite place where he had seen those before. They clearly held Draco's interest but for the life of him, he couldn't remember where he'd seen them.

 

"We reconnected." Draco put simply. "And I don't think I will survive her leaving this time." Blaise nearly choked on his coffee. _Reconnect?_ It all clicked in place as the realisation dawned on him, he blurted out, "You slept with her?! I knew those earrings were familiar. You dragged me out to buy them for graduation! Where is she? Has she left? For the love of Morgana, Draco! I dragged you out of that slump. Don't put me and Theo through all that again!" Blaise blurted out. His mind was working quickly now. He needed to pull Theo out of vacation first thing to take turns to watch him. _Right. Theo. Theo would know what to do._

 

As if right on cue, Theo stomped right through the Floo muttering and gesturing loudly. "Draco. I've got an emergency! You need to come with me now. Bloody can't get anyone reliable enough to do their fucking job! I've fired the guy by the way."

 

Draco just stared incredulously at the man that now stood at the doorway. "Come on. Up you go! We need to leave now. I'll brief you on the way. Blaise! Code Red." Theo declared authoritatively. _Ah! Too late mate!_ Blaise thought and shook his head at Theo who hadn't caught the hint. They had come up with the Code Red when they had to pull Draco out of his downward spiral after he had been acquitted from Azkaban and only used it one other time since then.

 

"I'm not going anywhere Theo. I'm rather pre-occupied at the moment. I think I might take the next two weeks off." Draco said in all seriousness.

 

"Draco, you need to go negotiate that part of the contract. They're not listening!" Theo said before beginning his muttering about needing to get Draco away from Grang... "Hermione! How lovely to see you again. May I ask how have you been?"

 

 _Smooth mate. Real smooth._ Blaise applauded internally. Hermione had chosen an awkward time to emerge and it was amusing to see how Theo regained his composure the instant after he laid eyes on her. Hermione clearly thought so too. Draco though had turn around and stared at her like he'd found salvation.

 

"Theo. Blaise." she nodded in acknowledgement. She would have walked over to hugged both men if not for the fact she was barefoot in Draco's apartment, in his shirt and boxers. She'd miss their friendship after she'd left Draco. She missed their banter and wit.

 

"Draco. Those are mine. Give them back." she turned placing her hands on her hips.

 

"I do recall I bought them love. I'm hanging on to them for a bit of nostalgia." he smirked in response.

 

"And I recall they were a gift to me and they belong to me now." she challenged. Draco placed his hand on her chin to pull her closer with his fingers caressing her lips.

 

"Well, you're out of luck. You'd have to return me my clothes if you insist." His hands tugged lightly on the little knot that Hermione had fashioned out of the sleeves of his shirt.

 

"Great Salazar! Get a room you two!" Theo pinched his nose bridge in frustration and stared at Blaise who only shrugged obviously entertained.

  
"You will recall this **is** a room and mine at it." Draco retorted.

 

"Dray. Behave." Hermione gave him a warm look and Draco pouted.

 

"Goodie! This is like 7th year all over again." Blaise cheered with exaggerated enthusiasm. "Come here, Hermione. Call off the Code Red, Theo. " Blaise called out with open arms. Watching her standing in front of him again felt like they'd never left and the Italian pulled her right into a group hug with Theo and whispered, "Make him whole again."

 

Staring up at the two men, eyes full of uncertainty, she murmured, " I don't know how."

 

"You'll figure it out. You always do. Our loyalties are with Draco so we know you're the only one that can bring him light again. You'll have to choose." Theo said. Theo left the obvious unspoken. _Weasley or Draco. Choose._

 

 _Oh, the little did he know._ Hermione thought.


	4. She sets the city on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of brotherly dynamics and Draco growing up. 
> 
> Inspired by "She sets the city on fire" by Gavin Degraw.
> 
> I originally wrote this chapter portraying Draco a little too doom and gloom for when Hermione leaves. But it didn't sit well with me. Hermione's obviously a positive influence on his life. One week in and he's a changed man!

Perched against the bar on the second floor, Draco swirled his whiskey as he watched the world below him engrossed in their networking, mindless chatter and politics. His attention focused on the one woman that had him entranced for the past week as she made her way through the crowd without assistance and was seemingly being able to charm the groups of people into further introductions in the right places in MACUSA. She was doing alright, he concluded, resisting the possessive urge to get down to the floor to steer her around which he was sure she wouldn't appreciate. He knew she was working on revamping Wizengamot using the MACUSA model as a template which was why he suggested she accompanied him to the charity gala tonight to press the flesh so to speak.

 

He smirked at the memory of her reaction to his invitation, the rise of red in her cheeks, the flash of fire in her eye as she berated him.

 

xxxx

 

_"I'm my own woman, Draco Malfoy. And you'll be sorely mistaken if you think you can publicly parade me around as a conquest of any sort in front of a ballroom filled with people." She seethed as she turned away facing her perfect naked back at him. The sight had turned him on in so many ways that he couldn't help encased her in his arms before twirling his index finger around one of her nipples teasingly. He felt it harden at his touch and trailed his mouth, peppering with kisses, down her neck which drew a shiver of anticipation and a soft moan from her. His length rubbed against the crack of her bum and his other hand trailed further down to find her already wet and ready for him._

 

_"I know what you're doing, Draco." she said between muffled moans. "I won't be manipulated into going to this gala with you."_

 

 _"_ _Oh, but you do owe me all these sexual favours for the whole week. Surely you can pay some back?" His hand stilled when he felt her near the edge. "Is that a no, Miss Granger? Should I stop?"_

 

 _"_ _Dray... No..." she said breathlessly. He knew her thoughts were only focussed on where he was driving her body. He knew that much of how she was singlemindedly driven when she was in his bed. She'd already left the conversation in the backburner being only able to feel what he was making her feel but he couldn't help but tease her further._

 

 _"_ _No, as in you're not coming with or no, as in you don't want to come now?" he murmured seductively as his breath caressed her ear drawing another delectable shiver._

 

 _"_ _No, as in don't stop, you git!" Hermione grunted as she fought to maintain some semblance of control in this round of lovemaking._

 

 _"_ _Is this how to ask someone for a favour, love?" he tutted dramatically as he flipped onto her stomach and sat up. "A tad bit rude, isn't it?" He dug deeper into her core as the new position allowed him to and stretched her out with both fingers. He could feel her pulse throbbing through her body from her nipples to her clit. It told him she was his and only wet and ready for him and him alone. No one was able to bring out this reaction so quickly in her, she admitted one night after a fervent round of lovemaking._ _The knowledge made him feel so powerful but gentle at the same time. He rubbed her clit gently causing her knees to buckle under him. Draco slipped his fingers out and she gasped the loss of contact._

 

_"Draco, please." She begged and that was all he needed. Shifting above her and positioning himself right at her entrance, he pushed himself in to fill her as he continued to rub her swollen bud slowly with barely enough pressure to the rhythm of his pounding. He could feel her walls clench tighter around him as they built towards the fall and it was painfully difficult for him to keep to the pace and ensure her pleasure first when he was now just as singlemindedly driven as she was for that raw sense of release._

 

_The wet slap of flesh. His grunts. Her pants. Whispers of her name over and over. Her moans._

 

_All their movements amplified as echoes around the room until she crumpled and screamed his name just as he emptied himself inside of her. He'd made an effort to roll over before pulling her into his chest and placing a gentle kiss into the gentle curls of her hair. Draco felt her hands come around him as she sighed in contentment._

 

_"I love you." He let slip in that moment of vulnerability where they were still in the post-coital glow. When she didn't respond, he assumed she had fallen asleep but he thought he felt a gentle tighten of her grip around him. She didn't pull away, he thought and smiled as they drifted off into a light snooze._

 

_When they finally emerged from his room, settling on the balcony for breakfast, he looked at her in all seriousness and wondered if she loved him back. It was on the tip of his tongue but he was afraid to know her answer._

 

_"For all it's worth, it'd be a good opportunity for you to attend tonight. There will be high ranking Congress members in attendance who could aid you with your goals relating to the Wizengamot." He stated matter-of-factly._

 

_"Okay." she responded simply as she sipped her tea whilst reading her summarised daily report from her assistant._

 

_His eyes widened at her simple response. "How did you work it out?" he asked._

 

_"In my sleep." she joked lightly before dismissing the report in her hands noticing Draco had an eyebrow raised. "I know you and you don't waste your words, Draco. You wouldn't ask for something you know I wouldn't be comfortable in doing. Coupled with the fact, you're known to not attend society events, the only logical explanation left would be you remembering my rants in school about Wizengamot and how I feel MACUSA's system could be implemented as an update the the current archaic system Wizengamot uses."_

 

_Ahh... The facination of Hermione Granger's brain._

 

_"I love you." he blurted out for the second time in the day and felt his cheeks burn a little._

 

_"And so I heard the first time round." she smirked with her eyes twinking as she stood and walked back indoors._

 

 _"_ _Come on, Dray. I haven't got all day if I need to get ready for a gala." She beckoned curling her index finger as she threw him a seductive smile over her shoulders._

 

_Oh, the witch was going to be the death of him. She wasn't going to get ready just yet, he thought._

 

xxxx

 

"Granger's gotten good at this, hasn't she? She's got them twisted around her little finger. Just look at Smith. He's smitten." Blaise's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

"Not to mention the fact that she's got a knack of being introduced to just the right people. Very efficient." Theo observed looking impressed.

 

"I told her I loved her this morning. Twice at that." he said softly which cause both his mates to choke on their drinks.

 

Hermione had picked just the moment to glance upwards at them and she threw Draco an intense look and bit her lip. Draco smirked gently love in his eyes and raised his glass at her. Theo rolled his eyes and made retching actions next to him whilst Blaise only wanted to know the gossip.

 

"Bet she wants to dump your ass now." Blaise teased.

 

"To be honest, I don't know. She's acknowledged it but she's managed to avoid answering outright. I feel like I'm going to wake up tomorrow and she's hopped on the first international portkey out of here leaving nothing but a note saying see you when I see you again." He paused and downed the remainder of his whiskey before signalling for another.

 

"I mean look at her. She's a perfect ten. The way she's worked the floor this evening." His admiration shone through as he spoke of Hermione. "Her flame burns brighter than New York's lights combined. It's like she sets the city on fire."

 

"What about Weasley? Has she said anything about him yet?" Theo questioned.

 

"No and I haven't asked. I can tell she seems intent on forgetting what's happened in London and I can only conclude it's him that's caused her hurt. She wouldn't be with me otherwise. It's not her style." Draco commented thoughtfully. If he ever met Weasley again, he'd probably punch him for hurting Hermione.

 

"I've decided that I'm not going to force her to stay in New York with me." He continued. "This is not her place and if I tie her down here, she will never forgive me. I will let her go because she's the only one I love more than life itself. I won't have her give up her dreams for me." He paused.

 

"Similarly, I can't leave what I've taken pride to build up here nor abandon the both of you. You've always been here for me. I won't promise to not spiral when she's gone but I promise I won't break."

 

Draco felt Blaise's hand squeeze his shoulder. "Mate, I hope you have all of what you want. Try working it out with her. There's got to be a way for you to stay together."

 

"But we'll bring you on a drinking spree if she leaves you." Theo held his glass out in toast and smirked as they clinked glasses.


	5. Sway ~ Rumour Has it ~ Dangerous Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like a wild ride~ I don't think I've portrayed it as wild as I've imagined but there you go!

"Mr. Johnson, I see you've met the lovely Miss Granger." Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Draco's posh, aristocratic voice. She knew he had abandoned his watch post when the music came on, stalking his way across the room slowly towards her. Her senses had heightened the closer he came to her and it was almost distracting her from her conversation with the senior legal counsel in front of her.

 

"Yes, I was just complimenting her on her new position with Wizengamot. Such a rare young talent. If only MACUSA could steal her away from you Brits." Mr. Johnson responded with a calculative gleam in his eyes.

 

"Now, now, counsel, I'm sure you're sorely tempted but if you stole Kingsley's brightest mind away from him, who knows what price you'd have to pay." Draco jested.

 

“But I’ve already kept one here, haven’t I, Mr. Ambassador?” he responded referring to Draco.

 

“Richard, you only keep me around because I’m entertaining.” Draco mused as he shook his hand.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson. I'm sure something could be arranged. After all, I'd love to discuss in detail the MACUSA legal system and see how we could assimilate it into our current model. I'm sure Draco will be happy to liaise with the Ministry make some arrangements." Hermione interjected which drew a chuckle from both men.

 

"I'll get an appointment set up with you next week, Richard. And I'll see you at that golf day with the No-Maj President if not earlier. Now, if you would excuse us, I'd love to have a dance with my beautiful companion." Draco bade as he turned to Hermione in a bow with his hand out and waited for her to place her hand in his.

 

"May I have a dance, Mademoiselle Granger?"

 

As they linked hands, a buzz of electricity seemed to course through her and she wondered if Draco felt the same or was it her link that was creating the thrill she was currently feeling being seen in public with him. She could feel his warm delight like a cocoon embracing her as he steered her towards the dance floor and then she was lost in the depths of his eyes as they swayed to the melodious violins.

 

"Rumour has it that you've broken a lot of young hearts by turning up with me tonight, Dray." she whispered in his ear as he pulled her close on the dance floor sway to the slow beat.

 

"Well, love, I doubt anyone in this room has your charm. Everyone you've spoken to looked absolutely smitten. I do believe I sense envious staring boring into me right now." He dipped his head to kiss her gently. “Moreover, rumour also has it that I’m the one you’re leaving him for.” Something flashed passed her eyes that moment and he felt her stiffen at his teasing and realised he may have gone too far.  _Damn Theo for reminding him!_ He cursed internally.

 

They hadn’t addressed the elephant in the room after all. He tugged her closer to him to prevent her escape. Or was it to let out his fear of her escaping from him? He wasn’t sure. He was trying to show her he loved her and slowly she seemed to calm and he whispered, “I don’t need to know about him or any others before. It is enough for me that you’re with me now in this instant. Not with anyone else.”

 

Possessiveness filled him and oozed from his entire being and it seemed to influence them. The dance between them had become beautifully sensual. Appropriate for the setting, of course, but the crowd around them was being drawn in by the chemistry, the spark, and the raw sexual tensions between them. They made a picture but they didn’t know. Nor did they care. They danced in their imaginary bubble of privacy whilst mesmerising the crowd. The other dancers had paled in comparison and stopped around them to watch on dazzled by their dominance as they swayed across the floor to the rhythm of the night. It was only when a bright flash of a camera distracted them did Draco break out of their trance and spoke, “I sense we’ll be front page news tomorrow. It seems like we’ve given them quite a show.”

 

"And I sense we need to get out of here right now so that I can fuck you senseless tonight." Hermione whispered seductively back. She bit her lip and heard a deep intake of breath from him. The evidence of his reaction to her teasing was hard against her stomach and he tightened his grip on her.

 

"Ah, such dirty words coming from your mouth, Mademoiselle. We will have to fix that, won't we?" Draco drawled as he spun her around and dipped her. When he brought her back up, he spanked her lightly away from the prying eyes of others in the room. Her body responded in anticipation by rubbing against the hardness pressed against her. Hermione felt a distinctive high from her wanton actions in public and her knickers were practically soaked from it.

 

She was riding the excitement as he steered her towards the door and once they cleared through the coat room, there was a mad scramble for the Floo. It was no wonder they tumbled out of the Floo giggling like children before Hermione pushed Draco off and stepped back from him. Walking away from him, she made a show out of stripping out of her clothes. The wine red gown was the first to go as she unlatched the halter. She let it fall slowly to her waist and turned back to face him before running her hands down the front of her body lingering on her breasts. Pushing the dress down past her hips, she let it pool to the floor before stepping out of it. She had left her heels on for effect and now played with the front clasps of her bra.

 

Draco had settled himself on one of the armchairs in the living area and his grip on the chair was showing through the whites of his knuckles. She watched as he swallowed before releasing the front clasp of her bra to expose her breasts. Her fingers cleverly swirling around her nipples and pinching them as they stood hard from arousal. Hermione could feel his struggle to keep from lounging at her as she stalked back towards him.

 

Her heartbeat quickened and her pulse pounded in her ears.

 

He made her feel dangerous.

 

Daring.

 

And more powerful with every step she took.  

 

She stopped right in front of him and dropped to her knees peering up at him before licking her lips. Lifting her hands to his belt, she released his pants exposing his hard length in a swift motion. Cradling his balls, she took him into her mouth slowly pumping, licking and sucking him. Her tongue lingered at his tip, swirling as the precum glistened in the dim light of the apartment. She pursed her lips and kissed his tip and it coated her like a sweet lip gloss before she stared into the depths of his eyes.

 

"Merlin, witch, you're killing me." Draco cried out hoarsely as he gripped her hair pushing his length back into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat. She hummed in pleasure that was being transmitted through her link to him. She increased a pace slowly and surely, taking Draco deeper then she thought she could and sucked on him as his cock withdrew from her throat again and again. 

 

"Hermione!" he cried as he drew his head back as the throes of pleasure overtook all logical thought from him. She gulped his essence greedily, licking and sucking to coax every drop of his seed from him before she looked back up and into the deep steel depths of his eyes. A little of his essence had slid down the corner of her mouth and her tongue hungrily swept it up. He eyed her with lust clouding his vision once more. It was like he’d found a prey and was carefully luring her in. She shivered at the dark and violent arousal emanating from him.

 

"What were we saying about a dirty mouth, Miss Granger?" he eyed her lazily as he pulled her off her knees and into his arms.

 

"We were going to fix it, Sir." She smirked.

 

"We are indeed." he said as he spun her around and spanked her behind in a sudden motion and with instruction. "Bend over and rest your palms on the coffee table, love." His domineering voice and palm on her butt had her tingling in excitement as she moaned and complied as if she had been imperioed.

 

 _Oh she was a sight to behold._  Draco thought greedily as she half her body in response to his command. Her perky bum was at eye level and her slim legs were elongated by her heels and it made them seem endless. The black lace stockings and garter belt made her look so sexy and she was submitting to his will.

 

His strong and independent woman.

 

A woman that who bowed down to no one.

 

She was all his and it drove him mad with lust.

 

His fingers trailed the edges of her panties before he released the clasp that would allow him exclusive access inside her. He watched as his fingers trailed her entrance which was open to him in the position she was in. He pushed through the sleek wetness to her core taking his time to work through her folds scissoring two fingers to stretch her out before arriving at her sweet spot where he drew from her a gasp and deep moan as he pressed into her. Retreating from her chamber, at the slow torturous pace, his rubbed his coated fingers through her clit which was swollen and throbbing. He wasn't in the mood to be gentle this evening and he knew neither was Hermione. She pressed herself firmly into his palm as he fingers rubbed hard against her clit. Her wetness pooled in his palm dripping down the insides of her thigh.

 

"Dray. Take me hard." she beckoned. He stood and smeared her front with her juices then rested his palm on her lower belly to support her. Using one leg he urged her feet apart further and aligned himself to her.

 

"Ready?" He growled deeply.

 

"Yes, Dray. Take me now!" she replied huskily.

 

And he slammed into her drawing screams of pleasure over and over. He felt her knees go weak but he held her up and slammed into her relentlessly as she tightened around him with each plunge. His palms pressed firmly into her belly and he could feel the quaking in her core every time in pushed into her until he lost himself in her. He slipped out of her and watched a trickle of their combined fluids slid down her thighs. He toppled back into armchair behind him and pulled her along into his lap. He could tell she was still coming down from her release through the glassiness of her eyes and the aftershocks of her orgasm. He was sure she wasn't done even though she couldn't stand no more. Despite her body laying languid in his arms, her head curled into the crook of his neck and lips pressing against him pressing kisses and whispering his name. She nibbled on his earlobe and he sucked a quick breath in. Returning the favour, Draco dipped his head down to kiss her full in the lips. Their tongues tangoed as his fingers slipped into her as he palmed her.

 

She whimpered at the sudden intrusion. She could still feel the aftershocks of their coupling. “Sshh, love. I’ve got you.” He whispered into her hair. She felt the swirling in her core, the caressing of her inner walls and the slow buildup of another fire within her. She shifted slightly to allow him deeper access to her pleasure point feeling a heat spread over her body. His fingers began to pump as she felt the first urges to tighten her muscles. His thumb that was pressed against her clit had started vibrating as it rubbed her.

 

She was drunk. Hermione was absolutely sure she was drunk on the sex, its pleasure, and Draco’s possessiveness over her. Her heart pounded and her ears rung. As she pushed over the edge over and over again, she was almost sure this was how she wanted to die and go to heaven. She felt like she was floating and the only substantial connection she could anchor herself was her link with Draco. It was an overwhelming blanket of love, a need to ensure she was safe, and a wanting to keep her with him? As she followed the connection, she felt a tinge of sadness flow through. _Why? Why was he sad? She wanted him happy. What was this hidden sadness beneath all these layers of Draco Malfoy?_

 

“Why are you crying love? Did I hurt you?” Draco murmured as he sought to kiss away her tears.

 

“You’re sad. I can feel it. Why are you sad? Why am I causing you sadness, Dray? Should I … I… leave?” she choked out as she cupped his face between her palms and stared into his eyes. She watched a flash of recognition pass over before it was forced behind his sudden awareness of the situation. He pushed her head back down to rest in the crook of his neck stroking her hair gently to calm her down.

 

“Love, you’ve lost me. Why would you think so?” he asked gently.

 

She shook her head unable to explain it to him in her current state then began to weep freely. She felt Draco’s concern and bewilderment as he tightened his arms around her. She felt him compartmentalizing as he always did and in that instant, she lost track of all his other emotions but the love that he felt for her.

 

She held on to it like a lifeline until she fell asleep.


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds out Hermione's secret~ 
> 
> Original conversation: 
> 
> H: What are we, Dray? What is this?
> 
> D comes up from behind her and hugs her from the back resting his chin on her shoulder. 
> 
> D: Anything you want it to be. I'll take whatever you will give. 
> 
> H: But I can't stay.
> 
> D: I know.

Draco woke a couple of hours later to find himself alone in the armchair with a blanket wrapped around him. He panicked a little and wondered if the last week was just a cruel dream.

 

Then he felt it. A gentle breeze coming from the balcony that carried her soft scent and he found himself wandering towards the source.

 

She looked serenely out at the Manhattan skyline and her curls flowed gently in the breeze. Her skin shone under the moonlight and she looked perfect standing here in his home. She shivered and brought her hands to rub her arms and Draco called wandlessly for the blanket she'd thrown over him. Walking to her, he placed it over her shoulders and hugged her from the back resting his chin snugly in the crook of her neck.

 

She sighed and leaned back into him. They stood there in silence watching the world from their vantage point.

 

"What are we, Dray? What is this?" she whispered.

 

"Anything you want it to be. I will give you anything you want of me." He replied.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I love you more than my own life."

 

"You loved me then too." she shook as she reminded him.

 

Silence amplified the tension between them both waiting for the other to break the unnatural peace.

 

_Fight for her. Fight for me._

 

_Fight for us._

 

He turned her around and looked deep into her eyes trying to see to her soul. He was screaming inside for her but he dipped his head to kiss her forehead and stepped back.

"I'm wrong for you, Hermione." Fear emanated from him.

"You're giving up again." she said as a flash of hurt crossed her eyes. A flare of temper slowly bubbled to the surface of her skin. "You know. I can still remember your pain that day. The tearing of your heart despite the cold mask you put on to push me away. I was so angry because you gave up. You didn't fight for me then. I left because I was so angry and when I came back, you had gone. Up in the wind. No trace at all. You broke me, Draco Malfoy."

 

"I couldn't drag you down with me then. You wouldn't have been able to get to where you are if I stayed with you. The stigma in associating with an ex-Death Eater. I couldn't do that to you then."

 

"Who are you to decide what's good for me or not? What right did you have then? What right do you have now?"

 

It was evolving into a shouting match between them and no one was willing to back down.

 

"How the hell do you think I felt when I left? Huh? Willing? Noble? No, Hermione. I hurt because it tore my heart out to leave you. It hurt because I hurt you. Ask Blaise how long it took for him and Theo to pull me out of that hole."

 

"Oh you think you've suffered for it enough? I'll tell you what. Try suffering double of it! Try bloody having this link I have with you then tell me how I should have acted when I felt your despair and reluctance to fight, you bastard!" She pounded on his chest as tears started to flow.

 

"What in bloody Merlin are you talking about witch?! How can you even know how exactly I feel?"

 

"You're feeling fear. Fear of me leaving. Anguish because you think I won't stay with you. Confused because of what I'm telling you. Recognition because you've realised that it would explain a lot of things that's happened around us." she responded fire in her eyes.

 

"You're intimate with me. You read me better than most would."

 

"I run from you faster when I mean it as well. You walk into the room full of people and I know you’re in the crowd. Get any closer and your emotions seep into me. So you tell me. Who's going to destroy whom?" She challenged.

 

Draco stepped back from her stunned at her revelation. "And you never told me?"

 

"How well would it have gone? Oh hey Malfoy. I can feel you despair emanating from you. You're depressing me. Will you kindly stay away from me or at least control yourself when you're around me? That was sixth year. Or hey Malfoy you disgusting cockroach you really deserved that punch in third year?" She huffed exaggeratedly.

 

"And when we were together?"

 

"The ending told me it was right not to."

 

"Why are you telling me now?"

 

"Because we're not the same people we were then. Or so I thought." There was a bitterness in her voice and she looked away from him as he pulled her closer.

 

"I was going to give you a choice, not leave you. I couldn't do that again. I wouldn't have survived it. Did you think so badly of me?" Draco confessed.

 

When Hermione didn't respond, he continued, "You've built a career for yourself back in London. It would be selfish of me to ask you to give it up. At the rate you're going, you'd be Minister of Magic at 30. I'm the President of Malfoy Enterprises and I whilst I can leave the daily ins and outs to the right people, I still have to ensure the viability of my business. I have employees and shareholders to answer to. In addition, I don't know how much London has changed but I know they won't welcome me back for what I was. But it doesn't mean we can't be together."

 

She shook her head. "What if we do this for a year and then you decide like you did that you're no good for me again? Where does that leave us?"

 

Her fear was crippling her.

 

Him leaving her.

 

Him pushing her away.

 

Ron betraying her.

 

Everything was too soon, too heavy, too much... The walls felt like they were closing in on her. She could hear him calling out for her now as the panic set in.

 

"Love, what's wrong? Look at me. Come on. Breathe with me." He said as he placed her palm on his heart.

 

_Right, she said about a link._

 

Compartmentalising all his negative emotions, he tried to focus on a calming emotion and thought about pushing it out to her. "Come back to me please." He begged.

 

Hermione felt a thread of calm anchor her in the haze of her panic attack. The thread grew into a blanket and engulfed her within providing her with warmth and care until she regained consciousness of the reality around her.

 

"Hermione?" She blinked and looked up at him. "Oh thank gods it worked." He pulled her into his arms.

 

"Draco?" She said finding her voice as the calm passed and a wave of relief battered passed through her and she realised for the first time in her life that the only reason why she never felt for anyone what she felt for Draco was not what she originally thought. She'd always believed it was because she could feel double the emotions that increased the intensity of their interactions. That she was hooked on the high of it. But that wasn't it. He was her anchor in this world. That's why when he pushed her away, she became akin to a piece of driftwood lost in the ocean.

 

"Without you, I'll be lost." she murmured placing her palm on his cheek staring into the grey abyss of his eyes.

 

"Marry me. It's the only way you'll believe I won't ever leave you again. How we live our lives are details we can work out or work around." Draco said resolutely. He was going to bind her to him. _To hell with choice,_ he thought. He won't let her hurt again.

 

His stormy eyes which were filled with determination. He had healed the hurt with two simple words. Words she heard from another man two weeks ago which drove her away from him. But coming from Draco's mouth, it sounded right. Just right. Maybe this was what it was like to find a soul mate. Someone who recognised your goals. Acknowledged and accepted what you needed to do in life. You recognised who was the right person for you.

 

And she broke out into a fit of giggles. "That's not much of a proposal, love." 

 

"It's a binding declaration." he said trying to look peeved that she was in hysterics. He pictured the ruby engagement ring that he had kept for the past 5 years and willed it to him wandlessly. Listening out of a small whizzing sound, he caught the box in his hand and dropped on one knee.

 

"This is the proposal." he grinned as he opened the box.

 

A single ruby heart set against smaller emeralds sat together with her ruby earrings as a matching set. She stared at them disbelievingly. He actually bought them together. He was always supposed to be hers.

 

"Erhem, just so you know you have no choice in this anymore. I gave you the chance to run but you stubborn, stubborn witch decided you weren’t having any of it." Draco declared as he picked the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. The ring resized itself to fit her ring finger as he spoke. "Once put on it doesn't come off until the day either of us find that we're without love for each other or death. You should really only think death because there's nothing in this world that will change my mind about you. To add for the peace of your know-it-all brain, this is goblin made so it's a serious piece of enchantment which will work the way it’s intended." He tried to remain nonchalant as he spoke but the delightful possessiveness he felt seeing the ring on her shone through the link.

 

"Did you just trap me into marrying you, Draco Malfoy?" She stood bemused, placing her hands on her hips challenging him.

 

"Yes and you deserved it from all the dramatics you've pulled in one night, witch." he said mimicking her pose before they both broke into another fit of laughter.

 

He pulled her close to her and sighed in contentment as they glowed in their little private world.  


**Author's Note:**

> My first try at fanfiction and hope it doesn't disappoint. Comments welcome! :)


End file.
